


a blessing.

by awespiring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, They're engaged, pregnant!Lydia, this is basically set after teen wolf ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespiring/pseuds/awespiring
Summary: Lydia Martin always had a plan, an answer, an alternative.(or the pregnant!lydia au that no one knew they wanted.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on stydia-fanfiction. you can find me @mieczyslawstilinsk

Lydia Martin always had a plan, an answer, an alternative.

 

Her life had unfolded perfectly since graduation, despite a few minor bumps in the road. Beacon Hills always managed to stir up trouble, but it was a normality her life. It had only been a few years after graduation, and while Lydia was already months into her undergrad, Stiles was finishing up his junior year. Ultimately, Lydia made the decision to move closer to Stiles after graduating from MIT, both agreeing that being apart from each other was the last thing they needed. Thankfully, Lydia had plenty opportunities in D.C and it was a perfect fit for the two of them. It wasn’t as easy as Lydia hoped, finding an apartment, but it happened—with enough persuasion and money—and they were settled. Both she and Stiles often talk about what life would have been like, had they stayed in Beacon Hills, but it was probably for the greater good. Scott generally doesn’t visit, though when he does, he often talks about how calm it has been since they’ve all went their separate ways. They would all be lying if they said it didn’t feel unnatural—shocker, it did—that they weren’t fighting a new monster every few months. But, this was real life. This was how normal people lived and they would do so, even if they were abnormal people if a normal world. So, it was normality and routine that both Lydia and Stiles had adjusted too.

 

Stiles proposed in May, right after Lydia’s graduation. He figured Lydia would throw the ring back at him and tell him to wait a few years, but she didn’t. Stiles had always hinted around the idea and brought it up in conversation, causing Lydia to punch him, assuming he was _mostly_ joking. Unfortunately, he couldn’t wait any longer. Much like Lydia, Stiles had a plan too. For Christ sake, the kid had a ten—or fifteen, which didn’t matter obviously, because he had Lydia and those plans were out the window—year plan to seduce Lydia Martin into falling in love with him. But, he also acted on instinct, belief, and feeling. There was no stronger feeling that what he felt for the woman he loved and he knew immediately that he needed her in his life, for as long and as much as humanly possible.

 

It started with her period being late, which _honestly_ , didn’t startle her much. It was a common occurrence and while the thought was stowed away in the back of her mind, it was _still_ a thought. It never frightened her or made her second guess herself, but she was logical. Then it was the sickness. In the beginning, it wasn’t regular or frequent, which should have been the first warning to Lydia. She couldn’t remember the last time she had ever gotten ill, but with her wedding approaching, she assumed it was nerves. Some days it would be mornings, hugging the toilet, her head practically half buried in the bowl and others would be late night with the inability to be away from the toilet for more than a couple minutes. Despite the odds, she managed to hide it from her fiancé fairly well. Stiles was often away at classes, his pre-FIB courses stretching him thin, which is why Lydia began to worry. A wedding, to Lydia, was easy. She loved planning and organizing, so it was second nature. Within a couple months, most of their major issues had been figured out and now left tiny issues, which didn’t need to be handle until right when the wedding rolled around. Lydia Martin prided herself on the fact that she was probably the most decisive and arranged bride on the earth— _well_ , she liked to think so. Lydia Martin was careful and nothing less that meticulous. But, _this_ , this was not something Lydia Martin had a plan for.

Her doubts were confirmed a few weeks after the symptoms began, and though Lydia didn’t need a test to prove it, she would do it for her sanity and for Stiles. God, _Stiles_ , she thinks. In all the chaos that she considered her life, she couldn’t even begin to describe how this would affect Stiles. He was more loving and caring of a person than Lydia could ever be herself, which is why she couldn’t do this, not to _Stiles_. She pictured a million different scenarios in her head, each one ending badly. Lydia Martin could not do this to the one, _sole_ person, who she treasured more than anything else she had ever been gifted.

 

It’s a Saturday when the tests appear positive. Lydia sits on the toilet for a few hours, crying, mumbling, trying to understand. She figured she had allowed herself enough time to comprehend, but it hit her harder and harder, _every_ second she looked at the two sticks she held in her hand. Stiles is gone most of the day, studying for a big final, and Lydia is thankful. She’s a goddamn mess and can’t bring herself to tell him, _not yet_. She’s struck with guilt later on that evening as they’re climbing into bed together. It’s not just _them_ anymore. Lydia Martin’s world was changing, collapsing in on her, and she’s ready to give in.

 

A week later, she’s up early. It’s Saturday again and thankfully, Stiles offered to do the grocery shopping this time—which now that she thinks about it, it was his turn anyway—since it was one of his few Saturdays off. So, she prepared breakfast. Things were okay now, for Lydia. It only took her a few days to fully process the situation, but it required a few more for her to gain the courage to tell Stiles. Lydia Martin was not a girl consumed by fear or anything else that dare test her, she was _strong_. She could do this, not just for herself but for Stiles and the life that was growing inside of her.

 

“Wow, okay,” Stiles is practically stunned as he makes his way to the dining table, “You went crazy.”

 

Lydia scrunches her nose in the cutest way, laughing at the way her fiancé is admiring the food decorating the table. He wasn’t lying, Lydia had gone a little overboard. But, she just wanted this to be okay and Lydia tended to cook when she was stressed.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Her voice falters, but Stiles doesn’t notice. “It’s most of your favorites. Bacon, pancakes, eggs—“

 

“I still can’t believe you hate pancakes.” Stiles huffs jokingly, piling food on his plate.

 

“French toast is the way to go, _sorry_.” And once again, Lydia Martin has left Stiles speechless. His mouth hanging open, and suddenly Lydia is shoving a piece of bacon in it. He munches on the piece of meat with more force than necessary and Lydia watches him the entire time.

 

It was normal, they were enjoying their food, and joking about small things. Lydia always adored when Stiles would talk about his study and what he was learning in the FBI program, which he always talked proudly about. But, he was remaining more quiet than usual and that was when Lydia knew. She knew that _he_ knew.

“What’s going on?” He asks thoughtfully, his face full of concern but also relaxed in some way. Stiles was curious, not suspecting.

 

“What?” Lydia could never fool Stiles, no matter how hard she tried.

 

“You only do this when you’re stressed,” Stiles begins, “or nervous.”

 

What—“ He can see right through her act and he’s not going to let her win this.

 

“Remember senior year of MIT?” He asks and Lydia nods slowly, “I came to visit you before finals week. You had been studying for weeks. But, you had also managed to bake like three cakes, a full batch of cupcakes, and a pie. Lydia, you only cook like this when you have something on your mind, or there’s something you’re stressing about.”

 

“I was just _hungry_.” Lydia replies sheepishly, taking a bite of her French toast, and suddenly her hand is warm. She looks down to see Stiles opening her palm. Shit, her hands always got clammy when she was anxious.

 

“Is this about the wedding?”

 

And then it happens, without warning. Tears are forming in her eyes and then she’s sobbing. Stiles’ mouth opens a couple times, because he couldn’t even process what was happening, but then he’s holding her.

 

“Hey, hey,” His voice is hushed and soothing, “If you want to push the wedding back, it’s okay. We can do that.”

 

“No,” Lydia sniffles once before looking at Stiles, “I mean, yes—but it’s not because of me.”

 

She figured Stiles would catch on, but he was genuinely confused. She sighs, pulling the two blue sticks from where they had been hiding under the placemat on the table.

 

“Because of the baby.”

 

Lydia swore she saw Stiles jaw reach the floor and it was until a few minutes later that she began to worry, because he hadn’t said a word since.

 

“The baby—Lydia, you’re pregnant.” He answers himself midsentence, staring at the objects in his hand, both reading **positive**.

 

“We’re having a freaking baby?” The voice came with more excitement than Lydia was anticipating. “Wait, how—how many months are you?”

 

“ _Yes_.” Lydia says slowly, “and almost two, I think? I’ve just been guessing, you know, since the last time we had sex. I already set up an appointment.”

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“Like, a week,” She doesn’t expect him to react positively, but he stays silent, “Probably longer, but I didn’t want to believe any of it. I just—I needed time to understand what was going on. I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you.”

 

“No, no.” His laugh is light, airy. He smiles bigger than he ever has, “Don’t ever think like that. God, this—this is _great_.”

 

“You’re not worried?”

 

“Yes— _shit_ , of course. But, Lydia,” He scratches his head before laying both of his hands against the exposed skin on her things, “I don’t know if you realized, but nothing has ever gone right in our lives. As much as we swear we have our lives planned out, we don’t and yes, Lydia Martin does not have every single detail of her life planned out.”

 

“So—what,” Lydia breathes, “We just go on with our lives as normal, act like this isn’t going to completely change everything?”

 

“You’re always going to face obstacles, Lydia. But, this is a blessing. If this is happening, it’s happening for a reason.” He chuckles, eyes connecting with hers. “It just means; we have to alter our lives a little. Maybe we won’t get married as soon as we want, maybe school will get a little harder, but we’ll live. Considering half of the shit we’ve face, this is nothing.”

 

“You are seriously underestimating this situation, Stilinski.” She could feel dried tears on her cheek, now covered by the smile that was stretched across her face.

 

“But, we’re getting another amazing human being out of it,” which is completely true and Lydia touches her stomach. Her stomach isn’t big at all, but the presence is strong. “One just as amazing and beautiful as the woman standing in front of me.”

 

“I love you.” Life worked in very, _very_ mysterious ways. But, Lydia was trusting her instincts for once and all she knew was that she had Stiles and that was exactly what she needed.

 

“And I love you both, so much.”

 

Plans didn’t always work out how you wanted them to, but maybe that was for the better.


End file.
